The present invention relates to fiber optics and, more particularly, relates to termination of optical fibers.
It is common practice today, when it is necessary to provide a termination for an optical fiber, to polish the end of the fiber to a mirror finish and to employ transparent adhesives. Polishing the fiber is a time consuming step, and adhesives leave much to be desired for terminating optical fibers. For one thing, adhesives take some time to cure or set, which increases manufacturing costs. Furthermore, adhesives may have bubbles, which interfere with transmission of light, and adhesives do not solidify to form precisely-defined shapes.